


Oso tai choda op kom jus (We bind ourselves in blood.)

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Playful Lexa, Tattoos, The 100 Fix it fic, grounder marriage, ice nation oath, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the 100 3x07 should have ended.</p><p>Or </p><p>another one of those fic where Lexa did not die and they live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oso tai choda op kom jus (We bind ourselves in blood.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was so hurt when Lexa died so I wrote this one shot. weee
> 
> originally posted on Wattpad as Your Fight is not over:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/69930191-your-fight-is-not-over-clexa-one-shot

Lexa woke up, panicking, reaching on the other side of the bed. She sigh in relief once her hand reached Clarke. She was scared that she left her. She does know she has to leave eventually because of the kill order she just bestowed against Skaikru, but instead she's here, asleep on her bed.  
  
Lexa is worried about Clarke. She is more than capable of separating feelings from duty but with Clarke, she can barely do that. She doesn't want her to end up like Costia. It will break her even more if she did.  
  
Lexa shook the thoughts out of her head and reached out for Clarke. Moving much closer to her as possible but careful enough not to wake her up. Once she did, she can breathe better, her worries washed away.  
  
Lexa noticed the scar on Clarke's back. They are claw marks. She felt the tears come as she wrapped her head around the fact that some jungle cat harmed her.  
  
Lexa let the tears fall and rested her cheek on Clarke's bare back. She's here, alive, breathing and unharmed. That's all that matters now.  
  
A little while later Clarke struggles in her sleep causing Lexa to sat up. "No. No. Lexa! No!" Lexa panicked and shook her awake.  
  
Clarke rolled on her back.

"Clarke." Lexa shook her shoulder once.

"Clarke!" She shook her even harder.  
  
Clarke woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily as she sits up. Lexa reached for her, Clarke was scared at first but relaxed when she realized it was Lexa.  
  
She hugged her "Oh God, Lexa. You are here." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, curious of what she dreamed about.

"Shh. It's just a nightmare." Lexa rubs Clarke's back.  
  
Lexa felt tears fall on her back. Clarke is shaking, sobbing really hard.  
  
"Talk to me, Clarke" Lexa said. Clarke shook her head. She doesn't wanna talk about it because she might jinx it. She's Wanheda after all. She brings death to anyone near her.  
  
Clarke lets go of Lexa. She stared at her, she's naked waist up with a confused mixed with worried emotion plastered on her face. She loves this girl so much, she is her soulmate. Clarke is scared that the dream might come true but seeing Lexa this way, maybe she really has to know.  
  
She held both of Lexa's hand and spoke

"I dreamt about you dying." Clarke's voice broke once more.

Lexa smiled and said "Death is not the end, Clarke."  
  
Clarke placed her finger on Lexa's lips " It is the end Lexa. It is for me... How will I go on without you.... I-I already lost Finn. And I-I can't lose you. I just.. Can't. Not you"  
  
Lexa reached for her face "You can never lose me. You will always have me here." Pointing at Clarke's bare chest. "And here" then at her head.  
  
Clarke still didn't feel well. She hates that Lexa takes death lightly. But she lets it go,  what is important is that she's here.  
  
"Tell me about it" Lexa said. Clarke nodded and told Lexa what happened.  
  
"It is after this. Like it's in real time. Once I leave this room and go back to mine, I will find Murphy tied up in my bed." She swallowed hard. "And Titus will be there, with a gun that's ours and he will tell me that once I die, you will be angry enough to start the war against Skaikru because you will think that Murphy shot me"  
  
Lexa gestured 'go on' her green eyes waiting. Clarke can feel the lump on her throat, she tried to stop the tears but she failed. She continues with the story with tears in her eyes. "And then Titus will use the gun on me, I'll make a run for it but once I am at the door of my room, it will swing open. You are on the other side of it, and Titus will accidentally shoot you."  
  
"I will try to save you but you will just accept that you were shot. And you will die in my arms. You will die because I can't save you.." Lexa reached for Clarke, holding her as she sobs. She had the same dream but Titus succeeded on killing her. That was what woke her up.  
  
"I have to tell this you before it is too late."  Clarke gathered all the courage she can get. "I love you" Clarke said as she reaches for Lexa's face.  
  
Lexa leaned on Clarke's hand and said "Not as much as I love you, Griffin." Clarke smiled. Lexa is the heda and seeing her in this playful state, calling her by her last name is a new thing for her.  
  
Lexa looked younger like this. Playful, vulnerable, and happy Lexa is now Clarke's personal favorite.  
  
...  
  
After dinner Lexa sneaked to get to Clarke's room. She knocked twice and came in when Clarke shouts 'come in'.  
  
Clarke was on her bed, sketching. She looked up at Lexa and quickly hid what she's doing and stood up. Lexa sort of felt challenged with what Clarke did.  
  
"Heda." Clarke said and nod. Lexa smirked at Clarke. "Ambassador." She greets Clarke.  
  
Playful Lexa is back on after the greeting. "What are you hiding there, Wanheda?" Clarke blushed. "Nothing, Heda" Lexa still persists on seeing it.  
  
"The Heda commands you to hand it over or you'll get a mind-blowing punishment" Lexa says in a commanding voice. That did not move Clarke, though she felt her lower part clench at the memory of Lexa's 'mind-blowing' punishment.  
  
Clarke gulped as Lexa moves closer to her. She was cornered at the end of her bed, losing balance and fell.  
  
Lexa got on top of Clarke, pinning her to the bed. Clarke may be bigger than Lexa but Lexa is stronger. Strong enough to keep Clarke in place.  
  
They both stared at each other's eyes, terrified blue ones to playful greens. Clarke melted with just Lexa's gaze.  
  
She gave up and gave Lexa what she wants.  
  
Handing it over, Lexa felt excited. It's not the first time she will see Clarke's work.  
  
It was a sketch of her lying away from Clarke. Her hair on one side of her shoulder, the sacred symbol showing, her ascension markings too, and her body covered with a blanket from waist down. She must have drawn this from memory.  
  
She looked at Clarke whose eyes are focused on her hands fumbling with a rip on her jeans. She lifts Clarke's face. "It's beautiful" Lexa said, tenderly smiling at Clarke. "I love it." Lexa was rewarded with a smile. A smile that she loves to see every night before she sleeps and every morning when she wakes up.  
  
"Can a non-grounder get a marking?" Clarke asked randomly at Lexa. 

Lexa shrugs. They never had people who aren't grounders before, they never had sky people, not until the 100 was sent to the ground.

"Do you want one?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Yes. I want something that will remind me of you." Clarke said.

"Are you sure? It's too painful, Clarke." Lexa looked at Clarke, worried.  
  
"I can take it." Clarke said.

Lexa sighed. Trusting Clarke, she knows she is strong and she can take it.

"What would you like to imprint on that beautiful skin of yours?" Lexa asked.  
  
"This one." She pointed at the sacred symbol on her drawing. "Same as yours."  
  
Lexa stayed silent for a moment. Her head bowed while Clarke explains.

"Up there we call that infinity. It is the symbol for never-ending." Clarke draws the symbol with her finger on Lexa's arm. "Like my love for you."  
  
Lexa looked up at her. "Down here it is the sacred symbol, sign of Polis and the commander."

"But also you must know that sharing the same markings is grounder marriage." Clarke was surprised at what that meant for Lexa's people.

"Put this on your body and you will be married to me." Lexa said. Her hopeful green eyes on Clarke's blue gaze.  
  
"Let's get married then." Clarke said.

"For your people?" Lexa asked she will understand if it is.

"No. Lexa. I love you and this is a choice I made with my heart and not my head."

"For once I want to be selfish. This isn't about them. This is about what I want." Clarke continues.  
  
She has never been sure in her life.  
  
She is sure. Sure of Lexa.

"Unless you don't want to." Clarke adds, her voice soft and defeated.

"Is that your proposal, Clarke of the Sky people?" Lexa asked, her Heda voice on but her green playful eyes makes it look like a challenge.

"Sha, Oso tai choda op kom jus." Clarke said, reaching for the blade she keeps under her bed in case of emergency.

She dragged the blade on her palm, wiping it on her sleeve.

"Do you accept?" Clarke matches Lexa's challenge.

Lexa was staring at her with great admiration, she learned their ways.

"Oso tai choda op kom jus." Lexa whispered, making a cut on her palm too. Black blood gushing on it and shook Clarke's hand.

Clarke giggled, it's weird to use the binding with Lexa, she knows its an ice nation thing but they did it anyway.

This is a different kind of engagement from what she is accustomed of.

"Ai hod yu in, Lexa kom trikru." Clarke whispered

"Ai hod you in, Clarke kom skaikru."

Lexa knows Titus will not accept what happened here, to be commander is to be alone but they are all her subject, she can change the law if she wants to because she's the commander and she will do anything for Clarke.


End file.
